Corazones Cálidos para dos Viajeros
by Filomental
Summary: En fechas próximas a la noche de los corazones cálidos, Cheese Sandwich y Trenderhoof serán partícipes de una aventura donde comprenderán uno de los muchos significados de esa festividad.
1. Inicia el Viaje

El frío era parte de la época. Seamos sinceros, es por el frío que nos reunimos; por el calor que nos separamos. En algún lugar perdido del desierto, una caravana se alejaba de un pequeño poblado sobre un acuífero bajo decenas de metros de la difusa arena. La calidez de la arena hacía el viaje más llevadero de noche; infernal en el día. Por ello, con la luz de la luna, todos los presentes viajaban con unas pocas linternas, solo para asegurarse de tener la iluminación suficiente.

El sonido de algunos carruajes de madera, el choque de unas ollas de metal de una yegua distante, conversaciones por lo bajo y la tela en fricción de quienes llevaban vestimentas. Las dunas a su alrededor eran distractoras del rumbo, aconsejado por las estrellas, el guía mantenía un paso suave y sereno. Eran dos noches de viaje. Al amanecer, debían llegar a un caravasar a eso de 40 o 45 kilómetros, otros 60 y ya estarían en Appleloosa.

Varios camellos llevaban cargas bastante pesadas, hasta para un poni de tierra. Los carruajes para el desierto eran especiales, pues flotaban a una altura constante del suelo y sobre una de éstos yacía un corcel de mirada taciturna y una melena que era agitada por una que otra brisa azarosa.

Sus viajes eran repentinos, su presencia era como una huella en medio de aquel paraje seco. Se borraba con facilidad. Pero en su memoria estaba grabada toda la experiencia; pensaba, tomando uno que otro apunte en una pequeña libreta, por supuesto, debido al movimiento, sus letras eran horrorosas. Era interesante ver una colonia nueva de ponis en medio del desierto. No pudo perderse de ver ese nuevo lugar.

Al principio sería poco más que un pequeño pueblo, pero después iría adquiriendo su propio carácter. Algo que la distinguiría de cualquier otra ciudad. Ponyville era el lugar donde unicornios, pegasos y ponis terrestres constituían una enorme comunidad. Sin prejuicios, sin exclusividad. Nada raro que Twilight, la princesa de la amistad, surgiera de allá. Cloudsdale estaba en el cielo, los pegasos y quienes pudieran lanzar el hechizo adecuado podían pisar esa ciudad; Appleloosa y Dodge Junction eran ciudades gemelas en muchos sentidos, el principal, el arduo trabajo de los ponis terrestres. Era casi poético ver cómo convirtieron el desierto en un área fértil de donde se exportaban los mejores productos agrícolas de Equestria. De Canterlot ni hablar. El imperio de Cristal, pues, esa exquisita arquitectura que aprovechaba hasta el más mínimo rayo de luz y la magia que lo rodeaba todo.

En todos esos lugares estuvo él, de todos dio a conocer al mundo entero sus secretos. Era su profesión, hallar las gemas en bruto, experimentar, viajar… ¿A qué responde la aventura sino a no tener los pies fuera de la costumbre? Sus notas transcribían con cierta fidelidad lo que vivió, los ponis que conoció y, en general, la belleza innata de la ciudad del desierto que todavía no tenía un nombre aceptado de forma general.

\- Oye, tú eres el tipo al que llaman Trenderhoof, el famoso escritor de la columna de… no recuerdo el nombre bien… pero eres ese tipo que siempre arruina los secretos ¿Verdad?

El corcel meneó la cabeza para ver a otro corcel, su voz no era suave, pero pecaba de poco firme; el tipo era bastante raro, llevaba una gallina de hule en el lomo y un poncho, así como un sombrero negro de ala ancha. Aberrante ante cualquier intento serio de estilo, no pudo evitar sonreírle.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Tú… - Alegó señalándole con las cejas fruncidas el corcel. – Has arruinado tres lugares que me fascinaban.

\- No sé a lo que te refieres.

\- No te hagas el bobo conmigo. Sé que te gusta escribir de lugares poco conocidos y todo. Pero a veces simplemente debes dejar que sea así.

\- Oye amigo, tal vez el calor del desierto te ha hecho algo de daño en el cerebro.

El corcel ya parecía dar zancadas.

\- La pileta del hotel Feater Bottled, la Villa Star y las ruinas de la rumba, tú los arruinaste a los tres. – Expresó aquel sujeto extraño, no estaba furioso, le sonreía con.

\- Cómo los arruiné exactamente.

\- Mostrándolos al mundo… eran especiales porque solo una pequeña parte del mundo los conocía, ahora todos van y tratan de vivir las experiencias exactas de tus artículos. – Deformando la sonrisa hasta un labio fruncido por la desaprobación, el corcel continuaba dando zancadas. – terminan arruinando toda la diversión porque no se dejan llevar. Arruinas la aventura.

Críticas mordaces había tenido pocas, ácidas, una que otra; lo que le dio ese corcel, con una cutie mark de un sandwich partido a la mitad, fue un ataque como pocos.

\- Cómo podría arruinar la aventura.

\- Dándola a conocer bobo, todos van con una expectativa de lo que quieren, tratan de repetir lo que tú hiciste y eso le quita toda la aventura… porque una aventura es ir a lo desconocido…

\- Quién te has creído para hablar así de mi trabajo. – Respondió ya con la frente fruncida el unicornio, levantándose para saltar en cualquier momento.

\- Pues un lector ¿No? Mi nombre es Cheese, Cheese Sandwich. Y ésta es mi gallina: Deshuesado número 2. – Se presentó el extraño corcel.

Si pensó en bajar a patearle los flancos, lo reconsideró… el sujeto de allá tenía un par de tuercas sueltas.

\- Así que tú eres Trenderhoof, te imaginaba más alto y, no sé, menos serio.

\- Y a qué cascos te dedicas tú, lector exigente.

\- Exigente no, realista sí. Yo soy un organizador de fiestas certificado. – El corcel buscó dentro de su poncho y extendió un papel que el unicornio apenas pudo ver.

De pronto una brisa repentina arrancó el documento de su casco derecho y se fue volando.

\- ¡No! – gritó el corcel mientras la hoja se deslizaba por el aire.

\- Vaya, que infortunio. – Recalcó el unicornio. – Aunque te lo merecías.

\- No es problema, era mi fotocopia legalizada. El original está en una caja secreta en… es secreto. – Alegó el corcel entrecerrando los ojos para ver a ambos costados.

\- ¿Entonces viniste a la ciudad del desierto para hacer una fiesta?

\- Por supuesto, oficialmente he hecho una fiesta que pasará a la historia. Ahora cada 22 de diciembre se celebra la fiesta del agua allá. Es muy apropiado creo yo.

\- Así que tú estabas detrás de toda esa bazofia de hoy.

\- Óigame señor fino, si a usted no le gusta una fiesta, se la pasa y ya.

\- Lo mismo digo de mis artículos.

\- Lo suyo es un atentado contra la aventura y la diversión. Por supuesto que yo me voy a oponer.

\- Y lo que usted hace, es desperdiciar agua en medio de un desierto ¿Tienes idea de lo contraproducente que es esa fiestecita tuya?

\- La fiesta se hace para recordar el valor del agua y que esa ciudad siempre la debe buscar. Para ser un tipo que escribe sobre aventuras, eres un poco lento para captar las ideas de las fiestas ¿Cierto?

Ambos corceles se miraron el uno al otro con las orejas dobladas alrededor de sus mejillas, de vez en cuando, Cheese rascaba algo de la arena mientras avanzaba. Trenderhoof resopló.

\- Te lo estás inventando ahora... a mí no me engañas.

\- Yo no soy un mentiroso. De lo dicho a lo hecho hay un corto trecho eso si escribes derecho.

\- ¿Ahora vienes con rimas de segunda?

\- Por supuesto que si pendecho.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo siento, no encontré más rimas. – ¿Ese sujeto realmente estaba bien de la cabeza? ¿O era de esos que vive en su propio mundo? Trenderhoof apreció mejor al poni terrestre, melena café, pelaje siena claro, una mirada entre perdida y concentrada, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; un flacucho, como él.

\- En ese caso, buena charla, ya tengo suficiente. – Expresó el unicornio, volviendo la vista al cielo nocturno.

\- Bien, pero te piensas la crítica. – Le replicó Cheese, adelantándose la carrosa flotante.

Negando con la cabeza, Trend volvió a sus asuntos.

Así, mientras la luna se movía en el cielo, pasando incluso por las ruinas de una ciudad abandonada hace ya mucho tiempo atrás, la caravana avanzaba constantemente. Por supuesto, entre dunas, aire seco y un repentino olor a incienso. Al poco cruzaron frente a un grupo de visitantes al cementerio del desierto; cuya única pista de ser hallado se encontraba en un obelisco que se alzaba imponente. A su base, la quema de incienso tenía lugar.

Era una costumbre extraña, se enterraban a los muertos sin sarcófagos ni lápidas. Ya se encargaría el desierto de devolverlos al polvo. Vagarían sus espíritus, entonces, para proteger a los viajeros o para guiarles. Viéndoles desde la distancia, Trend observaba atentamente ese ritual extraño a Equestria, pues, quienes lo realizaban eran otros habitantes del desierto. Los mismos que, según decían, podían conversar con los escorpiones imperiales del desierto. Desde que supo de él por primera vez, sentía un apego… como si algo le llamara a ese obelisco.

\- Debe ser triste que tu espíritu vague por ahí, sin ningún lugar al que ir. – Dijo de pronto Cheese Sandwich.

Trend cerca estuvo de gritar de terror y caer de la carrosa; de alguna forma ese anormal se había subido también. Sin embargo, ese chiflado tenía una mirada fija sobre el obelisco, a medida que lo dejaban atrás, ambos no podían sino quedársele viendo. Aunque no era la quinta maravilla.

\- ¿Y por qué podrías querer quedarte en un solo lugar? – Expresó el hípster. Atento ante el contraste del cielo nocturno con el monumento mortuorio.

\- No… no lo sé. – Replicó el organizador de fiestas.

Así, su viaje eventualmente llevó a la caravana al Caravasar Caelo. Desde fuera, las paredes de piedra, las columnas circulares que también hacían de torres, le daban un atractivo peculiar. Debajo de cada arco de herradura, se encontraba una puerta para los viajeros, el jardín interior tenía, en el centro, una fuente de agua cristalina, que bajaba en tres niveles diferentes; a la derecha, se encontraba una pileta pequeña donde podían lavar sus cascos.

Por supuesto, los camellos, que cargaban con mucho más peso, fueron de inmediato a beber agua. Frente al acceso por el cual habían ingresado, del otro lado del jardín interior, existía una gran puerta tallada con motivos elípticos. Dentro, yacía un grupo de yeguas y hembras de otras especies. Algunos fueron dentro, para salir con una acompañante a una de las habitaciones. Otros se hacían acompañar a los jardines, especialmente a las bancas, donde comenzaban a hablar.

Por supuesto, toda la carga llevada, incluyendo las carrosas flotantes eran llevadas a diferentes cuartos de almacenamiento. Los camellos eran difíciles de descargar, por lo cual, se tomaban su tiempo. El resto ya tenía su carga guardada con un número de almacén y podía comer algo y dormir después del largo viaje.

Entre dormir o ir por comida, entretenimiento o dar una vuelta sobre las paredes y columnas, para apreciar el inmenso desierto, Trend se detuvo por lo último, sin perder de vista a los demás.

Cheese en cambio, prefirió optar por algo de comer y, si las energías le daban para algo más, iría por una buena amiga que había hecho en el caravasar. Tenía que darle unos caramelos. El señor del caravasar, un camello, vestido con una túnica blanca y un turbante, salía al encuentro de los viajeros, con una unas palmadas en el lomo o un saludo amistoso, saludaba a los integrantes. Haciéndose acompañar por yeguas y corceles vestidos con seda.

Imposible era ignorar que, en el complejo donde yacían aquellos y aquellas acompañantes, se mantenía colgados objetos decorativos de la noche de los corazones cálidos, del otro lado, también estaban presentes el incienso y una rama pintada de blanco, símbolos del sepulcro del desierto, que se celebraba la misma noche.

Por supuesto, cada quien, a su cultura, haciendo una breve reverencia, los viajeros oriundos del desierto y un unicornio se acercaron a su fiesta respectiva. Mientras que los ponis se apresuraban a escribir cartas, que serían enviadas por palomas hasta la oficina de correos en Appleloosa, llegarían un día antes de la noche de la mayor festividad de toda Equestria.

Cheese por supuesto, se afanó en hacer algo así como cincuenta cartas diferentes, al final, perdiendo sensibilidad en su lengua por el cansancio. Las envió, estas fueron llevadas por un fénix pues el peso de tantas era excesivo para una paloma.

En eso, luego de terminadas las pocas actividades que podían hacer, los viajeros fueron a descansar. Sus acompañantes salieron de las habitaciones, a dormir a sus propios aposentos. Mas, una figura se mantenía estática en lo alto de una de las columnas, observando el basto cielo, sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros… dentro de dos días sería la Noche de Calor de Hogar, la festividad principal de los Corazones Cálidos.

\- Oye, has estado con esa cara larga toda la noche ¿No es así? – Interrumpiendo la quietud nocturna, la voz de Cheese Sandwich cortó nuevamente la meditación en la que el unicornio se encontraba sumido.

\- Aprende a saludar, diablos. – Fue la respuesta que obtuvo de un Trenderhoof que se recuperaba de la sorpresa.

\- Ten, escritor. – Levantando en alto una jarra de sidra, el corcel de tierra se sentó a medio metro del corcel.

\- Gracias, supongo. – Respondió el otro.

El silencio se plantó entre ambos, las jarras de sidra parecieron inagotables, entre sorbo y sorbo, ninguno se dispuso a soltar más frases. Solo apreciar el inmenso desierto.

\- Pensé que te llevarías a tres yeguas a tu habitación. Pareces de esos. – Soltó de repente Cheese. Trend por poco se atraganta y, sonrojado, el corcel sonrió débilmente. – Lo siento, me olvidé que eres de esos ponis que se ofender fácilmente.

\- ¿Qué ideas pasan por esa maraña distorsionada que llamas cerebro?

\- Oye, no eres de los que les gusta quedarse en un lugar por mucho tiempo y tampoco pareces de los que se enamoran. Así que la conclusión lógica es que eres un idiota que solo le importa fornicar. - Con qué sinceridad hablaba ese poni. Su voz no era dura, tampoco le miraba con desdén. Mucho menos parecía estar haciendo ademanes de burla.

\- Pensé exactamente lo mismo de ti. – Alegó el corcel, que, al dar el último sorbo, se dispuso a levantarse; pero fue detenido por el casco del poni terrestre. Que sacó de la nada un mini barril de sidra, vaciando su contenido, a partir de un grifo ubicado en un rincón del mismo, llenó la jarra del unicornio.

\- Pues aquí me tienes, marcado en el flanco. – Alegó el poni de melena rizada. Provocando una risa por parte de Trend.

\- Un marinero me dijo una vez, y lo parafraseo, que sabes bien que una hembra te la ha metido hasta el fondo, cuando no le has dado y, sin embargo, la recuerdas por demasiado tiempo.

\- Esas cosas pasan. – Arrugando los labios y afirmando con la cabeza, el poni terrestre levantaba sus cejas para volver la vista al desierto.

\- Ciertamente. – Ladeando la cabeza al decirlo, Trend se aclaró la garganta. – Aunque no son las palabras que yo usaría.

\- Lo que importa es la intención. – limpiándose sidra que se deslizaba por la comisura de sus labios por tomársela de un solo trago, evitó eructar. – Pero dime, escritor refinado, qué palabras usarías.

\- Si las tuviera, no usaría las de un marinero. – Respondió Trend. Animándose a darle un último trago a su jarra de sidra. – Ésta no es de la normal ¿Verdad?

\- Qué diversión habría en tomar una así. – Replicó el corcel de tierra. Sacando el mini barril y llenando de nuevo las jarras.

\- Eres un completo desconocido. Y no pareces de esos que están bien de la cabeza. – Defendió el corcel, observando la reacción del corcel. Que piafó en su lugar con una sonrisa.

\- No me vengas con esas relinchadas. Todos tienen un grado de anormalidad.

Y, sin percatarse, llegaron a la cuarta jarra y media, el mundo comenzaba a ya no estarse del todo quieto. Sus voces aumentaron unos decibelios. Y sus movimientos se hicieron más torpes. Pero todavía podían hablar con elocuencia.

Hay tanto de lo que se podía hablar, así, ambos llegaron a una discusión de qué hacía cada uno con su vida, cómo habían iniciado en sus vidas profesionales. De cómo Cheese Sandwich se topó con los artículos de Trenderhoof; de los viajes que ambos hicieron. Extrañamente, en más de una ocasión estuvieron en la misma ciudad al mismo tiempo y jamás tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerse.

\- Pareces idiota, pero hablando te haces más interesante. Ahora sé por qué esas yeguas que siguen tendencias te adoran tanto.

\- Pues por mi capacidad atlética no es.

\- Por dos.

\- Déjame terminar viejo… - Exigió el unicornio, elevando la voz.

\- Suéltalo amigo.

\- Es que... viejo… a mí también me marcaron el flanco.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Que mis flancos tienen una dueña que no los quiere. – Se expresó Trend con una risa débil, pero al mismo tiempo un brillo peculiar se reflejaba en sus ojos.

\- El inalcanzable Trenderhoof, casanovas y escritor arruina aventuras está enamorado. ¡Paren las imprentas! – Gritó con fuerza el corcel de tierra entretenido, cayéndose.

\- Shh, no seas tonto, no despiertes a la caravana. – Observando sobre el techo a un camello mirándolos desde su puerta entreabierta le saludó sonriendo. – Perdone buen señor.

Todavía riéndose, Cheese Sandwich fue empujado para levantarse.

\- No me río de ti; me rio contigo. Me pasa lo mismo. – Expresó el corcel bajando el tono de su voz y moviendo su casco en círculos sin razón precisa.

\- ¿No me digas?

\- Se llama Pinkie Pie, es una yegua con una sonrisa enorme… sé que dicen que nunca te enamores de alguien que tiene tu trabajo. Pero yo la conocí desde que era un potrillo, bueno, la vi una vez. – Agregó, el corcel, tratando de incorporarse. – Pero cuando la volví a ver, fue como si la hubiese conocido desde siempre. – El corcel suspiró, el unicornio se apartó unos pasos – la cosa es… que le he enviado una carta de felices fiestas. – Cheese dejó de hablar abruptamente.

\- Y qué.

\- Y nada, la visito de vez en cuando. – El corcel se sentó, con los labios fruncidos, sus ojos verdes apreciaron su jarra de sidra vacía y la ausencia de éste líquido espiritual en el barril fue comprobada colocando su oído en éste y agitarlo.

\- Y cómo es ella.

\- Es… muy divertida. No le gusta lastimar a nadie, le gusta que sonrías y eso es lo que me encanta de ella.

\- Al parecer tú también eres así ¿o estoy en un error?

\- Sí; pero solo mira las cosas así, tú te la pasas la vida sin que ningún poni pueda entenderte realmente y, un día, encuentras a una yegua que lo hace… Eso no me lo daría ninguna de las yeguas de éste caravasar, tal vez olvidaría sus nombres al día siguiente; pero el de Pinkie Pie jamás.

\- En otras palabras, te marcó el flanco.

\- Sip. Pero hay más cosas de ella que no sé explicarte. ¿Que tú no te sientes igual con esa yegua?

\- Lo mío es más platónico. Ella me rechazó y yo lo acepté. Tal vez no lo entiendas, pero ella me hizo sentir como un completo desconocido, también me ha provocado temor… sí, esa es la palabra, temor. – Expresó el corcel que, lentamente perdía su voz y se perdía en el infinito.

\- Así que eres uno de esos que no disfruta a menos de que usen una fusta.

\- No… enfermo… lo que yo digo es que, cuando hablaba con ella, una parte de mí deseaba cambiar y eso me daba miedo. Pero de todas formas yo quería estar ahí, no deseaba alejarme.

\- Oh… ya veo… - Cheese Sandwich, que apenas podía pararse, comenzaba a alejarse.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Quiero irme a dormir.

\- ¿Y me dejas hablando solo?

\- Yo. – Un fuerte hipo se apoderó del corcel – te ofrecería dormir en una misma habitación; pero todavía no confío en la carita de loquito que tienes. – Se explicó acercándose a las escaleras.


	2. Postal y Riel

Al final del viaje, existiría quizás una canción, una bienvenida, un rostro familiar que, con un cartel, una carrosa y un afectuoso abrazo que les recibiera a su hogar, sí, para la mayoría de los viajeros, pero no para ellos.

Cheese Sandwich llegó a la oficina de correos; Trenderhoof se quedó en la estación de trenes, esperando el sonido de la locomotora. Era tiempo de marcharse.

" _Felices Fiestas_

 _En estas fechas tan importantes, estoy contento de considerarte mi amiga. Entiendo que no tuvimos contacto desde hace bastante tiempo, sin embargo, creo que hay que compartir la alegría de estas festividades con_ los que consideras importantes.

No quiero extenderme de forma innecesaria. Y gracias por enseñarme una importante lección.

Y por no golpearme después de cómo me comporté contigo

 _Feliz Noche de los Corazones Cálidos_ ".

Con la carta escrita con la mejor caligrafía que le permitió la banca donde se sentaba, miraba a la distancia, pidiendo que la locomotora le silbara para marcharse a donde el mundo quisiera enviarle. El reloj marcaba las once en punto, y el tren no regresaba. El reloj marchaba lentamente, los sonidos de los transeúntes, de los otros pocos pasajeros en espera, de los funcionarios merendando, de la oficina postal.

Una yegua joven se encontraba a su lado. De reojo, apreció el libro que tenía en sus cascos: Las Nupcias del Conde de Vanhoover. Lo había leído hace ya bastantes años atrás.

"Terminarán los días y las noches, otoño e invierno. Si como hube amado fui amado alguna vez, ruego que cielo y tierra clamen a gritos y señalen cuál poni me ama. Si por el amor deformado he sido, viviré feliz con un vulgar te amo.

Perderé mis alas, mis dientes y veré transformado mi sedoso zafiro en plata. Vagaré como un perro viejo para rogarle las caricias a quienquiera que sea mi dueña o me prometa no hacerme daño, así descansaré gordo y cansado en el pórtico."

Ese era el final, lo recordaba con toda claridad.

Un escalofrío le corrió por la espalda. Un escozor se produjo en su garganta. ¿Por qué no llegaba el tren? Sostuvo la carta temblando, su radiante sonrisa se desvanecía, una brisa repentina arremetía contra su melena rubia.

Entonces sucedió, el papel le fue robado por el viento y, con asombrosa velocidad, el corcel se levantó para tratar de atraparlo. Pero ésta recorrió los andenes hasta pasando torpemente por el techo de madera, contra el cual chocaba a medida que avanzaba, al menos fue así hasta que llegó al final y se fue por los cielos.

No era el trabajo de un poeta. Pero verla marcharse le provocó el dolor de uno. Estuvo a punto de gritar por la ayuda de un pegaso, pero en el último momento se quedó observando el papel poco antes de desaparecer de su vista y dio media vuelta para volver a esperar al tren.

\- ¡Oye! ¿También irás al imperio de cristal? – La voz en extremo efusiva provocó que los pelos de su lomo se erizaran, volteó para encontrarse con la cara sonriente de Cheese Sandwich.

Una cantidad absurda de papeles y cajas rodeaban al corcel terrestre, levantando una ceja, Trend dudó un momento en preguntarle si esa era su correspondencia y, en caso de que fuera así ¿Por qué tenía tanta?

\- Sí.

\- Dicen que el clima hace imposible viajar al imperio.

\- ¿Es en serio?

\- No, te lo estoy diciendo para que no vayas a arruinar lo que ofrece el imperio. – Expresó Cheese con voz sosa y sonriendo casi de inmediato.

\- Bájale a tu altanería. – Dijo Trend, con hastío y rodando los ojos.

Cheese le dedicó una sonrisa bastante entrecortada, reconfortante y hasta las mejillas relucían como las de un niño que acaba de jugar y ensuciarse en el jardín.

\- Perdona. La noticia también me cayó como bomba. ¿Qué pensabas hacer allá? – Le preguntó.

\- Quería visitar las afueras del Imperio de Cristal. Dicen que, por estas fechas, se muestran algunas catacumbas. Son lugares interesantes para ir. Lamentablemente, el resto del año están enterradas porque salen del alcance de la magia del Corazón de Cristal.

\- No he oído que el Imperio de Cristal tenga un cementerio. Tampoco creo que sea bueno tener un cementerio de cristal. Digo, puedes verlo todo, ¿Crees que sus huesos se vuelvan de cristal?

\- Tu imaginación es casi tan descarriada como tu lengua.

\- Lo decía para animarte, viejo. – Le replicó el fiestero, tratando de mantener unos ojos indignados, que temblaban y amenazaban con ver al suelo apenados.

\- ¿Viejo?

\- Vamos, no te pongas tan remilgado, deja que termine con esto y vamos a tomar algo.

\- ¿Se supone que tú eres de los que le caen bien a todo el mundo no? - Cuestionó con sequedad el unicornio.

\- Sep. No creo que tengas algo mejor que hacer.

Trenderhoof tomó aire para responder con los mejores argumentos que se le ocurrieron. Mas, pronto tuvo que soltar todo el aire para mirar rodar los ojos nuevamente y soltar el aire todavía cálido por su hocico.

\- Sí, la correspondencia es enorme para mí por estas fechas. – Explicó Cheese, dejando un saco de monedas sobre el mostrador de la ventanilla. – Pero vale la pena. – Entonces, mágicamente volvió a figurarse aquella sonrisa casi infantil en su rostro.

\- ¿Tu vida de viajero te ha dado muchos hijos por toda Equestria? ¿Por qué envías tantas…? – Cada caja era diferente, color, tamaño, aunque solo una tenía el típico arreglo con papel de regalo y el moño encima. Tampoco había forma de deducir el contenido de cada una.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – En esta ocasión, la expresión de Cheese se llenó de asombro, pronto, con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa nerviosa alcanzó a responder. – N-no, no soy un trota grupas. Aunque me halaga que me hayas tomado por uno.

\- Créeme que no trataba de halagarte, siempre hay yeguas desesperadas y despechadas de las que puedes aprovecharte.

\- Oye… qué tal si dejamos de hablar así. Estamos a un par de horas de ser amigos y la toxicidad no es algo que pueda tolerar todo el tiempo.

Trend se quedó callado, mirando fijamente al corcel de ojos verdes y meditando en silencio, parpadeó un par de veces antes de ajustarse los lentes.

\- No somos amigos.

\- Es lo que digo, todavía no somos amigos. – Le replicó de inmediato Cheese, poco antes de que varios pegasos salieran de la oficina de correspondencia y valientemente se llevaran el cargamento del fiestero.

Por alguna razón que desconocía, Trenderhoof siguió al corcel mientras observaba el cielo, los alrededores y, a medida que acercaban más al centro de la ciudad, a los transeúntes como una pequeña yegua que se contoneaba de lado a lado por el peso del regalo que llevaba en el lomo, o tal vez ese corcel que cargaba a sus tres hijos hasta arrojarlos sobre un montón de nieve. Decoraciones festivas, los ramos navideños, en cada puerta, todos con una flor de vivo color como corona de la alegría.

Siguiendo el andar suave y bailarín de su compañero, Trenderhoof llegó a una cafetería, Cheese, amablemente se adelantó y abrió la puerta para invitarle a pasar. Ni bien puso un pie dentro del local, la madera rechinó al compás de sus pasos y a ello se agregaba el chasquido de una fogata, para su sorpresa, perceptible a pesar de los clientes que tenía el local.

Una familia de siete, con dos potrancas de pelaje rosado, un corcel muy abrigado, una yegua que trataba de calmar a un potrillo que se subía a la mesa y un anciano que trataba de comer su sopa. Sí, definitivamente no tendría hijos.

Por la radio se podía escuchar claramente música festiva, acorde con las fechas. Se dirigieron hasta una mesa con ventana. Aunque del bullicio constante de la familia de siete no se podrían escapar.

\- Me muero por chocolatito con malvavisco y un pan de canela. – Exclamó Cheese a la mesera mucho antes de que esta se acercara, bastó mostrarle su sonrisa para que ella afirmara con la cabeza, de pronto miró al unicornio.

\- Un café cargado con corteza de regaliz acaramelada, por favor. – Ordenó Trend, con un tono de voz más relajado, ganándose una sonrisa de la mesera, que, mientras se retiraba se arreglaba el uniforme.

\- Y bien ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? Ha pasado un rato desde la última vez que nos vimos.

\- Nos vimos hace ocho horas… - Replicó Trend, levantando una ceja.

\- Créeme, hermano, todo puede pasar en ocho horas.

\- Pues no tuve suerte, no pasó nada. Estaba dormido en una cama con las sábanas húmedas. Es una mala idea provocar una nevada en medio del desierto. – Respondió el de ojos púrpura.

\- Y ¿Qué planes tienes?

 _El de ojos púrpura dirigió su atención a la ventana, para toparse con un par de potrillos jugando con bolas de nieve que pateaban con sus cascos traseros o con sus colas, estaban en la capital autonombrada del Bukbol después de todo. Le sacaron una sonrisa y respondió con cierta indiferencia._

 _\- Ninguno, estaré en esta ciudad, tengo que esperar un mejor tiempo para ir al Imperio de Cristal. Si tengo suerte, todavía podría alcanzar a ver las catacumbas._

 _\- Te propongo algo. ¿Qué tal si vienes conmigo a Ponyville?_

 _La sola mención del nombre de aquella ciudad logró ponerle los pelos del cuello de punta. La mesera finalmente se aproximó, sonriéndole y sin dejar de mirarle, dispuso el pedido de ambos y le agregó un papel al del unicornio. Dedicándole una última sonrisa antes de marcharse._

 _\- Okey… - Dijo Cheeese entrecerrando los ojos con picardía, poco antes de tomar el papelillo de la mesa y provocando que el unicornio tratara de atraparle los cascos, cosa que provocó que todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa de madera saltara de forma abrupta, derramando algo del café y del chocolate._

 _Ante el incidente, la familia de siete les observó con cierto regaño, incluso un corcel recién llegado, con el sombrero todavía puesto y un chaleco de cuero les vio con cierta indignación, Trenderhoof de inmediato dejó de detener los cascos del corcel y se limitó a sentarse de la forma más seria y educada que le fue posible, aunque sus mejillas sonrojadas le delataban._

 _Cheese, por su parte, desdobló el papelillo para encontrar escrito: "Ocho de la noche termino mi turno, ¿Nos vemos en el bar frente al estadio de Bukbol?" Entonces observó al unicornio de manera inquisitiva._

 _\- ¿En serio? ¿Tan popular eres?_

 _\- Es solo una yegua que quiere estar acompañada durante las fiestas… - Comentó el esnob._

 _\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

 _\- Porque ya me ha pasado antes… planeaba ligarme a una así en el Imperio de Cristal…_

 _\- Así que mientras revientan los petardos afuera, tú te la pasarías reventándola contra la pared… solo porque no quieres sentirte solito en Calor de Hogar. – Bajando el tono de voz y sin ver a los ojos de su interlocutor._

 _\- Pensé que lo entenderías._

 _\- Mira, yo hace unos años me la hubiera pasado nublado por la sidra fuerte y con un cono de sombrero en alguna fiesta en cualquier lugar de Equestria. Probablemente despertaría sobre una mesa o dónde rayos hubiera caído rendido._

 _\- Entonces me entiendes y no tienes moral para juzgarme. – Concluyó velozmente Trend, ya con ambos cascos rodeando su taza de café._

 _\- No pretendía juzgarte. – Finalmente el poni terrestre tomó un sorbo de su chocolate que ya estaba tibio. – Sé lo que se siente, pero el año pasado descubrí algo que no me hace sentir tan mal durante estas fechas._

 _\- No pienso hacer una chocolatada en una plaza, ni con toda la desesperación de Equestria. – Interrumpió velozmente el esnob._

 _\- Neh, haré una fiesta navideña en Ponyville, como la hice el año pasado._

 _\- ¿Qué diferencia a esa fiesta de cualquier otra?_

 _\- Ni idea, pero no es igual. Tal vez también funcione para ti. Digo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por un amigo._

 _Sintiendo sabor amargo del café, para después agasajarse con la corteza acaramelada, Trend lo pensó bien, observando a la yegua que se paseaba a metros de distancia, moviendo las caderas y mirándole de forma seductora poco antes de llevar una orden de rosquillas a la familia. De pronto suspiró y abrió el papelillo, para después tomar una pluma que llevaba en el bolsillo de su camisa de hípster._

" _Aunque no te conozco, sé que eres una chica de ensueño. Pero hay una yegua que me espera en casa"._

 _Dejó aquello escrito y ambos salieron. Después de unos segundos de salir por la puerta, sus cascos anhelaron volver atrás, abrir la puerta y evitar que la yegua leyera lo que había escrito, pero Cheese le detuvo._

 _\- Créeme, lo que pase allá, será mejor que toda una semana de estar reventándola contra el muro._

 _\- ¿Enserio tienes que ser tan… vulgar con tus palabras?_

 _\- Vulgar es lo que le haces a las pobres yeguas, tú lo dijiste, están desesperadas y solo te aprovechas de que eres bien parecido._

 _\- Mejor vámonos o me arrepentiré._

 _\- Nuestro tren parte en dos horas, Trend, llegaremos a Ponyville para la mañana de Corazones Cálidos._


	3. Preparativos 1

El salón de eventos y reuniones del ayuntamiento era inmenso, lo suficiente como para dejar que doscientos ponis se agruparan, bailaran y caminaran a sus anchas. Por la construcción de los muros y las ventanas, cualquiera tendría la impresión de que ese era el único espacio contenido en el edificio, aunque, si se elevaba la vista, se podía apreciar unos cuantos balcones en pisos superiores ¿Dónde se encontraban las escaleras? Pues eran difíciles de encontrar, ya que el acceso a estas se encontraba oculta en un muro falso.

Al observar el techo, se podía ver una cúpula. El extremo superior, de una fracción de tamaño que el inferior se veía a través de un orificio del tamaño de dos ponis y dejaba ingresar una enorme cantidad de luz, que, por una disposición magistral de espejos de plata, reflejaban la luz al extremo inferior. En este se mostraba una ilustración que se dividía en cuatro secciones, mismas que apuntaban a los cuatro puntos cardinales.

Al Oeste, varios zafiros incrustados componían la figura de la Princesa Luna que, con gracia suprema, pisaba con su casco a una criatura sacada de alguna pesadilla, una serpiente con ojos rojos y que escupía fuego por la boca, de fondo las nubes pintadas de amarillo, rosa y cobre, además de la inmensidad de un cielo nocturno denotaban bastante bien su figura.

Al este los diamantes configuraban a la princesa Celestia, que con sus alas abiertas levantaba el sol, pero el sol se pintaba detrás de ella, dando la impresión de que lo llevaba sobre su lomo, los cielos celestes y nubes blancas pintaban un paisaje diurno.

La princesa Cadance se dibujaba en el sur, gracias a la unión de varios cuarzos rosas. Dejando las nubes a un lado, su sonrisa y sus ojos risueños, con su gracia y majestuosidad, se mostraban como una fuente de luz que iluminaba los ojos de sus súbditos. Una réplica del corazón de cristal se incrustaba en el centro de su pecho.

Twilight se constituía por espinelas. Su pose, con armadura, alas extendidas resguardaban, debajo de sí, símbolos de cada una de las naciones y de todas las ciudades de Equestria. Abrigándolos y los colores del arcoíris teñían todo el ambiente destinado a ella.

El truco estaba en que bastaba con iluminar las gemas que componían la ilustración de las princesas para que sus cuadros respectivos se iluminaran. Así, durante el día, Celestia irradiaba un brillo intenso, mientras que, por la noche, Luna brindaba cobijo bajo su fulgor, el caso de Twilight y Cadance era distinto, la primera brillaba durante invierno y verano, la segunda durante otoño y primavera.

Detallitos que Trenderhoof se tomó el tiempo de escribir en una libretita, eran cosas tan simbólicas que simplemente sería un delito no compartirlas con toda Equestria. Pero no pasó mucho hasta que Cheese Sandwich le encomendara una lista de cosas para la fiesta.

Por supuesto, con tal de evitar la voz chillona de Pinkie Pie, que estaba "súper emocionada" de tener a su homólogo consigo para planear la fiesta, hubiera ido por un saco de estiércol. Aceptó de buena gana y se dispuso a partir.

Desenvuelto, con un paso ligero y sin evitar oler la fragancia a tierra húmeda y la sensación del frío de la nieve traspasando sus cascos le mantuvo distraído. Como casi en cada ciudad de Equestria, algunos niños se cruzaron en su camino, uno hasta le dio con una bola de nieve, disculpándose de inmediato, Trend se mostró comprensivo, siguiendo adelante.

Y miró hacia arriba, de todas las ciudades Ponyville todavía se quedaba con la paja como material principal en sus techos. Las tejas impregnadas de magia de Canterlot, la madera impermeabilizada de Appleloosa o Dodge Junction, la roca y calamina de Vanhoover, el vidrio crepuscular del Imperio de Cristal, ni siquiera la sutileza de los techos de ladrillo en forma de cúpula de Baltimare o Fillydelphia.

A medida que avanzaba, podía oler el aroma de los hornos caseros de cada casa, hasta llegar a la pastelería, una vez dentro, la campana llamó la atención de los dueños que no tardaron en atenderle. Un paquete de fiesta rosa. Leerlo en voz alta fue un poco extraño, más lo fue ver que el señor y la señora Cake entendieron a la perfección lo que decía y le pidieron tres horas para terminar con la entrega.

Después de eso, tuvo que dirigirse hacia la herrería, para solicitar tres tubos de acero, la base para unas piezas para una coronita de bronce que el herrero debía dejar hasta las tres de la tarde a la joyería. El fuego de la forja y el aroma a carbón y la extraña sensación a hierro que invadía el lugar fueron algo reconfortantes, aunque, al ver los primeros martilleos del corcel de mostacho y pelaje verde olivo, se marchó, deseándole un buen día.

Pasó pues por la joyería para darles parte de la hora de llegada de las piezas que necesitaban, observó claramente cómo la joyera, que era una unicornio naranja y de melena celeste con blanco le mostró que el progreso de la coronita se terminaría a tiempo, le agregaría unos cuantos cuarzos, le dijo con complicidad.

Y es que el trato de esos ponis era tan amigable que Trenderhoof pensó que le habían confundido con un conocido, el herrero incluso le ofreció una jarra de cerveza de raíz.

Llegó al restaurante, donde se encontró con un mesero que le recibió con una sonrisa y la amabilidad que se espera de un mesero, pero ya dentro, los comensales ni siquiera le prestaron atención, centrándose más en su comida. Se dirigió hasta el cajero para pasarle la lista del festín que debían preparar, al ser las ocho de la mañana y tener diez horas, era razonable que el chef saliera de la cocina y tratara de increparle.

Pero, para su sorpresa, este le saludo, siendo el primero en reconocerle, sobre todo porque le había leído cuando todavía escribía para la revista vanidades. El mesero no tardó en salir de su papel serio y presentársele, para comentarle, todavía con el tono que se esperaba de él.

\- Su artículo que diferenciaba el uso de chaqueta y camisa con chaleco me sirvió de mucho, ni qué decir del pequeño curso de etiqueta que brindó en sus tres números del invierno del 45.

Cómo decirle al buen corcel que su vida como escritor en revistas apenas iniciaba y, a su juicio, era algo que debía enterrar por el poco refinamiento que poseía entonces. Trenderhoof no tuvo más que halagar su hermosa camisa de paño azul que realzaba su pelaje blanco y melena negra. Dicho esto, con la extensa lista para el festín ya encargada, se retiró.

Debía ir al otro extremo del pueblo hasta llegar donde la modista, Cheese necesitaba que le remendaran un traje y él también necesitaba uno. El poni terrestre había tenido la amabilidad de hacerle un croquis indicándole con claridad los lugares por los cuales debía pasar, pero, fuera porque su atención estuvo en disfrutar de su estadía en Ponyville o por confiar en él, se enteró bastante tarde que el recorrido hubiera sido menos agotador si empezaba desde la modista y terminaba en el restaurante. Lo peor fue encontrar, con letras chiquitas, lo suficiente para que coincidieran con la calle paralela a la boutique, la frase "te vacilé".

Tragándose la ira y la flojera, el corcel pasó de largo por el ayuntamiento, y continuó por la avenida principal hasta llegar a la boutique carrusel. Un momento ¿Carrusel? ¿Esa no era la boutique de…?

\- ¿Trenderhoof? – La voz de tono refinado. El aroma a fragancia con base de pétalos de rosa propia de Canterlot le llegó mucho antes siquiera de que se volteara para verla.

Su pelaje blanco se confundía con la nieve, su abrigo y, sobre todo, sus ojos azules, así como su melena perfectamente peinada tenían el sello propio de aquella yegua ya bien conocida en las esferas de moda con las que poseía contacto. Rarity fácilmente reluciría entre una reunión de las bellezas de Canterlot, no había mucho que decir al respecto.

\- Rarity ¿Cierto? – Dijo el corcel, fingiendo la voz y levantando una ceja, ganándose una mirada de decepción por parte de esta.

\- Qué deseas… Trend. – Le respondió ella acercándose a la puerta de la boutique. – Si es un traje, me temo que debe ser uno ya diseñado, no tengo tiempo para hacerte uno nuevo.

\- Cheese Sandwich me envió a que le repares su smoking de gala. Y yo quisiera ver si tienes algo para mí, prácticamente he venido sin equipaje. Mira que ni un abrigo puedo tener, aunque no importa porque me estuve aclimatando para soportar los fríos del Imperio de Cristal, ya sabes, saliendo de noche sin camisa y durmiendo sin sábanas…

\- Interesante, querido. Ahora dame el smoking y pasa a ver qué tengo por favor. – Le respondió la yegua, sin esperarle a que entrara.

La unicornio se retiró velozmente a su taller de costura. Mientras oía el sonido de su máquina de coser, el corcel observó la muestra de trajes. El fuerte de Rarity eran los vestidos, por muchos considerados como la insignia de la línea Rarity. Cómo olvidar la colección princesa. Los trajes para corceles eran su debilidad, allí superaba el estándar y el promedio por un poco.

Aunque claro, la mayoría de los corceles, incluso de Canterlot, no tenían ni idea de lo que era vestir bien, fuera de Fancy Pants, Blueblood y unos más, realmente allá vestían para no quedar mal en su grupito de amigos y nada más… siendo así, casi ningún poni esperaba algo más allá del promedio en su vestimenta.

Sacó su libreta y su bolígrafo.

"Recomendarle al príncipe Shining Armor al legendario modista de corceles de Blueblood" escribió. Que el único príncipe de Equestria vistiera bien era un deber de aquellos que podían hacerlo.

Al ver un Smoking negro con una camisa blanca y un lazo rojo, lo levitó con su magia y con solo verlo pudo deducir que más o menos era de su talla. Se fue a ver a un espejo para ver cómo le caía, ladeó la cabeza y con los labios ladeados entre una sonrisa y un gesto de rechazo finalmente suspiró. Estaba en Ponyville después de todo. No había corceles a los que impresionar ni un status que mantener.

Rarity llegó al cabo de unos minutos de espera, mientras él curioseaba el local, sí, definitivamente Rarity era la modista de yeguas excepcional.

\- Me llevo este. – Explicó el corcel.

\- Oh, querido, ese es un trabajo menor, yo te recomendaría…

\- Cómo me gustaría que lo hicieras, pero lamentablemente tengo un itinerario muy ocupado, permíteme efectuar este crimen contra la moda. – Se excusó él sonriendo de forma pícara, para después sobreactuar un rostro de aflicción por sus pecados.

\- Supongo que a veces se deben hacer sacrificios. – Le respondió ella. – Pero si pasas por la tarde, te puedo hacer una selección rápida de mis mejores diseños disponibles.

\- Claro, trataré de hacer un esfuerzo, señorita Rarity. – Se despidió el corcel, dejando unas monedas de oro sobre un maniquí. - No tuve oportunidad de felicitarte por la apertura de la primera tienda de tu cadena de moda, así que, felicidades.

\- Querido… gracias. – Le respondió esta con una sonrisa radiante.

Ya saliendo de la boutique, Trenderhoof negó con la cabeza mientras sus cascos ya cansados se levantaban para pasar por la nieve. Se le ocurrió revisar lo siguiente que quedaba en la lista, momento en el que dejó caer el papelillo.

"Encomendar la sidra de Sweet Apple Acres"

Sweet Apple Acres, Apple… Applejack, manzanas. Era fácil asociar todo aquello. Trenderhoof tragó saliva. Continuó avanzando hasta encontrar una banca, estaba húmeda pero no le importó, se sentó de todas formas y volvió a leer el papelillo. Lo dejó caer sobre la nieve una vez más, esperó hasta que el papel se mojara y entonces lo levantó, ya con la tinta diluida tenía una excusa perfecta.

Así que sin más se dirigió hacia el ayuntamiento, dispuesto a arrojarle una bola de nieve a Cheese, o tal vez algo más elaborado, tenía unos minutos para pensar en una venganza equivalente a su bromita… aunque, tal vez no lo valía.


	4. Fiesta de Corazones Cálidos

Y la fiesta inició de forma soberbia.

¿Acaso no se podría esperar menos de los organizadores de fiesta certificados Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash?

Las gemas en la cúpula brillaban al son de las luces en la pista creando un cielo falso, como si de estrellas lejanas se trataran. Debajo de sus constelaciones, los cascos se sincronizaban con el ritmo, con la armonía y con las risas más joviales.

Calor de Hogar estaba próxima, Cheese apreciaba contento cómo un corcel de pelaje azabache danzaba con una pegaso de crin naranja y pelaje verde claro, ella pronto se le apegó para instarle a bailar con un ritmo más lento. Era obvio lo que ambos sentían, más cuando ambos cayeron por un paso en falso del corcel, siendo sus risas la confirmación de sus sospechas.

En el balcón, el señor Rich platicaba con la alcaldesa. Cada quien con su forma de celebrar. Cheese ya conocía la rutina del ciudadano que trata de abordar al alcalde en una fiesta para pedirle algo.

Hace rato que Rainbow Dash estaba bailando sola en un rincón, la sidra que pidieron resulto ser más fuerte de lo que pudo prever, Pinkie Pie no mentía, Sweet Apple Acres tenía una de las mejores y más traicioneras sidras de toda Equestria.

En eso la vio a ella, del otro lado de la pista, junto con sus Applejack, sentadas mientras ambas tenían una jarra de sidra bien sujeto en sus cascos. El reflejo de las luces que chocaban en la ilustración de Twilight pronto bajó con una luz violeta que ilumino sus ojos azules, dándole un tono morado. Su sonrisa se desplegaba ante un chiste que la Apple había efectuado.

Deleite para los ojos, o tal vez para su alma que los usaba como ventana. Quien sabe, tal vez por eso tenía caso volver a Ponyville de vez en cuando. Sí, Trenderhoof tenía razón, aquella yegua le había marcado el flanco. Como a una bestia salvaje le había amansado, sería muy pretencioso decir que fue un cazador cazado porque, si lo miraba bien, fue él quien cayó en su red ya desde la infancia… era una locura ¿Cómo después de tantos años seguía sintiendo lo mismo que sintió la primera vez que la observó?

Y sus pensamientos le fueron embargados al ver que el ritmo de la música bajaba, esta vez, invitando a las parejas a ir al centro de la pista de baile y aprovechar cada segundo. "¿Debería?" Se preguntó mientras tomaba un rollo de queso y frambuesa de la mesa de bocadillos. El servicio de banquete lo había hecho a la perfección.

\- No eres tan malo organizando fiestas como pensé. – Al oír la voz de Trenderhoof, las pupilas de Cheese se dilataron, con orgullo, se volteó para observarle.

\- Pero qué cosas más lindas dices. – Respondió el fiestero mirando una sonrisa floja, pero sincera por parte del escritor de revista. Mas, pronto registró con la mirada al unicornio que vestía un smoking negro con una rosa en uno de los bolsillos laterales – Y ¿Por qué no has sacado a bailar a alguna de estas chicas? – agregó extrañado – Yo sé que eres de esos corceles que siempre están urgidos.

El unicornio entonces negó con la cabeza poco antes de sentarse e invitar al terrestre a hacer lo mismo.

Pese a la música estridente, todavía se podían escuchar entre ambos, hablando una pizca por debajo de los gritos, Trend se aclaró la garganta y contempló al corcel como si se tratara de esa bolsa de leche que venció el día pasado, pero que todavía olía y se veía aceptable.

\- Esto… ¿Sabes qué es darme una apertura no? – Preguntó.

\- Vamos muy rápido como para confiarnos esas cosas, pero dime, cuál es tu chica y cómo te quieres ver.

\- Vaya, realmente eres un experto en fiestas. – Admitió Trend, mostrando bastante sorpresa en su mirada. – Así que… - mas, tan pronto como Cheese se comió otro rollo de queso y frambuesa, guardó silencio por unos segundos. – Mejor no… no funcionaría. – Se resignó.

A esas alturas de la fiesta ya era casi imposible que alguien se aburriera, estaban en el momento cumbre, justo después de los temas lentos y cuando la música se elegía de forma casi aleatoria, cuando la sidra ya liberaba con su taimado embrujo a todos los que la bebieron, donde ya casi cualquier cosa era posible. Siendo así, Cheese de inmediato miró fijamente al unicornio, como si se tratara de una santa inquisición de las fiestas.

Y aunque le faltara tantito de sentido común, no era locura lo que reflejó en su forma de proceder, por mucho que tomara a Trend por el smoking y le mirara como si hubiera cometido un sacrilegio, aquel santo patrón de las fiestas tendría que obtener una confesión o algo malo pasaría, de los que están con un casco en el barranco de la locura como Cheese, se podía esperar lo que sea, bien lo sabía el unicornio gracias a su experiencia.

\- Es… complicado. – Expresó con un suspiro que la música silencio de inmediato.

\- Necesito menos ruido. – Sentenció Cheese, prácticamente sacando a rastras a Trend que procuraba verse como si estuviera completamente en la etapa más baja del encanto de la sidra.

Ya afuera del ayuntamiento, ambos llegaron a un barandal, donde Trend finalmente pudo tener la certeza de que la tela de su Smoking no se estaba desgarrando.

\- Quiero que me digas qué carajo está pasando, porque voy a deducir que te está dando un ataque y te juro que te llevo al hospital más cercano.

Trenderhoof no supo cómo reaccionar exactamente, podía noquear a Cheese y salir corriendo, o, tal vez correr y ver hasta dónde llegaba. Se relajó al cabo de unos segundos, no, Cheese no tenía cara de ser ese tipo de dementes.

\- Bueno, bueno, solo dame mi espacio propio. – Le reprochó con la mirada seria.

\- Claro, te lo devuelvo. – Respondió Cheese, dando varios hacia atrás. – Ahora dime, qué está pasando.

Trend, de la forma más dramática posible se pasó un casco sobre la melena para tratar de peinarla, dio media vuelta y se apoyó en el barandal, una vez allí levantó la vista hacia la luna, mala suerte que estuvieran en una tormenta de nieve, el frío le obligó a retroceder para sentarse y temblar por el cambio abrupto de ambiente.

\- Vi cómo observabas a Pinkie Pie, se nota que son el uno para el otro. – Dijo de repente, con una sonrisa, a lo cual el fiestero respondió algo extrañado.

\- Me sorprende que recuerdes su nombre… ah, y gracias por el cumplido.

\- Sí, soy de los que olvidan los nombres y qué… bueno, no olvido su nombre porque ya la conocía de antes…

La ceja derecha de Cheese se levantó y de pronto dio un relincho débil.

\- No será que ya viniste a Ponyville y ¡Te enamoraste de ella también! – Los ojos del corcel se abrieron de par en par al llegar a esta conclusión.

El unicornio se golpeó la frente con el casco. Al ver que no perdió la consciencia, se resignó a seguir con aquel diálogo.

\- No me enamoré de ella. No es mi tipo. Yo me refiero a otra yegua que conocí hace años.

\- Ya veo… está en la fiesta.

\- Cómo lo su…

\- Soy un experto en fiestas, Trend. Obvio yo sé cuándo un poni está que se muere por alguien. Así que… quién es.

El unicornio suspiró.

\- Applejack…

\- ¡No! – Exclamó el poni terrestre con tanta fuerza que una yegua asomó su cabeza por la puerta para ver qué rayos estaba pasando. Con un movimiento de casco, Cheese la invitó a volver a la fiesta, esta, con algo de indignación, cerró la puerta. – Perdón que lo diga, pero tú pareces más del tipo de Rarity. No te quiero ofender, pero ni en un millón de años te imaginaría con Applejack. Es… es una locura.

\- Sería mucho más fácil que cayera por las tontas hermosas que abundan en la vida superficial de Canterlot, de hecho, sé bien que encajo allá y que aquí soy poco más que un bicho raro.

\- Como tornillo y tuerca. – Agregó el de melena café, ganándose una mirada de repudio por parte del rubio. – Perdón, es que, enserio. ¿Tienes ya sabes… un fetiche o algo así?

\- Con razón tienes que enviar tanta correspondencia, los que te dicen amigo seguro no han pasado el tiempo suficiente contigo.

\- ¡Hey! Solo quiero ver si no se te ha ocurrido antes…

Mas, tan pronto como Trenderhoof se disponía a darle la respuesta más afilada que podía improvisar, la puerta de madera se abrió, el color rosa de Pinkie Pie relucía incluso con la poca luz que la nevada ofrecía, con sus brincos que, por alguna razón desconocida, producían un sonido caricaturesco avanzó frente a ellos, dirigiéndose a las escaleras ocultas del edificio, no sin antes guiñarle el ojo al poni terrestre que de inmediato pareció perder las pocas tuercas que le quedaban.

\- Lo siento viejo, pero el deber llama. – Sin más explicaciones, se ajustó la corbata que traía, miró par ambos lados e inició una caminata rápida, con movimientos tan bruscos que parecía una máquina y de un momento a otro aceleró para ir tras la yegua.

Escuchando la risa cantarina de la yegua y un ya basta, me haces cosquillas, Trend se quedó pensativo… al diablo, incluso si fueran los mejores amigos, él le habría hecho lo mismo, "Felicidades, se te cumplió tu deseo de Corazones Cálidos" pensó.

Así pues, Trend se incorporó, se limpió el traje y se arregló para volver a la fiesta.

Al abrir la puerta, sintiendo el crujido de la madera gracias al frío del invierno, la música se acrecentó nuevamente para atraparle de forma estridente. Sin embargo, tan pronto como dio un par de pasos, una figura le hizo a un lado. Tal era su fuerza que lo envió contra el par de aquella puerta doble.

\- Perdona amigo, pero… ¿Trenderhoof? ¿Qué haces en Ponyville? – Era la voz de Applejack, su acento, su tono que mezclaba cierto dulzor con una aspereza y completa falta de la suavidad fingida de las yeguas de Canterlot.

\- Yo… hola Applejack, es una noche bonita ¿No crees?

\- Para nada, debo irme. – Fue la contestación de la yegua terrestre, que con prisa bajó los escalones hasta que sus cascos tocaron la fría nieve y la alejaron cada vez más de él.

Inmediatamente se levantó y trató de bajar los escalones.

Una sensación eléctrica invadió su cuerpo, como si algo dentro de él se hubiera desajustado, como si se estuviera trabando, claramente quiso saltar e ir detrás de ella… no había razones para no hacerlo. Pero ¿Y si ella rechazaba su sola compañía? En el fondo ¿Qué pretendía? No podía engañarse… de entre todas las yeguas, tenía que ser ella, pésima ironía de la fortuna.

Pero, nuevamente, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver que las puertas dobles se abrían simultáneamente y con fuerza. ¡Era la princesa Twilight Sparkle! Con su cuerno generó un campo de energía alrededor de ella, pero no tuvo tiempo para deslumbrarse al verla efectuar magia, la potencia de un proyectil, no era un meteorito… tampoco, tardó en armar los indicios, mas, al percatarse del espectro arcoíris que dejó en su vuelo, concluyó que era Rainbow Dash, la célebre Wonderbolt que había sido sensación en algunas revistas el mes pasado. ¡Realmente era asombrosa! Los exagerados de Oxígeno no mentían.

\- ¡Espera Applejack, te ayudamos! – Gritó Twilight, con un vuelo menos violento y veloz que el de Rainbow Dash y cubriéndose de la furia del clima con su campo de fuerza.

\- ¡Gracias pastelito! – Escuchó que respondía desde la distancia.

\- Oh, uh, yo también voy. – Gritó Pinkie Pie desde el balcón exterior del segundo piso de un salto cayó como el gato más gracioso, pero para nada grácil sobre la nieve, la nieve amortiguó el golpe que sus flancos habrían recibido contra el suelo, se echó sobre la nieve para hacer un ángel en diez segundos y después se levantó para dirigirse a toda prisa hacia la vaquera.

Ahí estaba, ella, sus amigas… sí… Qué razón tenía para…

\- No se olviden de nosotros. – Expresó Cheese Sandwich, que había caído a pocos metros de distancia del lugar de aterrizaje de Pinkie Pie, sin tiempo para hacer el ángel de nieve, se levantó, tomó al escritor de revista por el casco y con una fuerza extrema lo llevó junto con él en dirección a… a donde sea que la Apple estuviera yendo.


End file.
